


Dozing Dangers

by EndangeredMind



Category: Walker Texas Ranger (TV 1993)
Genre: Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Cordell decides to have a nap in his truck. What could possibly go wrong?





	Dozing Dangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Cordell Walker sighed as he pulled up to a parking space. He stopped the truck and turned off the engine, pulling out the keys and locking the car, before dozing off. He had been exhausted after chasing down all of those criminals, and right now, all he wanted to do was have a nap. As his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep, he didn’t notice a plump man in the park. The man was dressed in a t-shirt, jeans and boots. The man walked closer to the truck, ready to give Cordell a little surprise when he awoke. 

The plump crook was a long-time friend of one of the criminals that Walker helped to put away, and he figured that it was time for a little revenge. Luckily for him there was no-one nearby, and no cameras around. He bent down and gently opened the Dodge Ram’s fuel port. It took immense skill to do it without setting the alarm off, and he was lucky that he hadn’t set it off. He smirked as he took out an air pump and connected it to the large truck’s fuel port, before switching it on and standing back, waiting patiently.

The interior was the first part of the truck to suffer, with the seat that Cordell was sitting on beginning to balloon, along with the other seats and the dashboard. However, he was too far out of it to notice anything was amiss. He didn’t care about anything as he began to snore, unaware that his truck was starting to blow up like a balloon. The carpets and headliner were next to go, with the headliner drooping closer and closer to his head by the second. The inner door panels also began to swell up, creaking and groaning in protest.

The bodylines of the Dodge Ram began to balloon, quickly following on from the interior. The sleek lines and rough and tough impression that the truck gave off was quickly removed as the bodywork began to shift and warp, the truck getting fatter and fatter as the seconds ticked by. The fenders and hood began to bulge as the air found its way to the smaller parts on the truck. The wing mirrors began to swell, to the point where the mirrors were nothing more than thin slits on the truck’s bodywork, which shuddered as more air was pumped in.

The once imposing and rugged truck was now nothing more than a blimped parody of its former self. Ehe air continued to pump into it, with the bumpers beginning to twist and crack as they tried their best to stick to the truck’s blimping body, only to fail miserably. The front bumper was the first to go as the swelling metal proved too much for it and it snapped off, hitting the front with a clang. This was swiftly followed by the back bumper, which only made Cordell murmur in his sleep. The truck meanwhile, continued to expand, groaning noisily.

The interior was now so swollen that Walker was almost being smothered, as the leather seats had grown to such a size that they were now almost hugging him, whilst the sagging roof liner drooped downwards to crush the seats and Walker. The dashboard and floor were also continuously swelling up, with the pedals being dragged to the floor, so that they now resembled a set of three rather thin slits. The bloated dashboard and steering wheel were also fighting for space within the cramped interior, all the while Cordell napped, blissfully unaware of what was going on around him.

The plump man began cackling cruelly as the poor truck began to rock and bounce on its massively overinflated tires, which were on the verge of bursting. He watched as truck rocked back and forth, seeing it begin to sag as it grew closer and closer to touching the floor. He continued to watch, before a hissing noise caught him off guard. He looked around for it and raised an eyebrow in surprise. Where was the noise coming from? It didn’t take long for him to realise that it was coming from the underside of the truck, and he smirked.

The underside of the truck began to balloon outwards and sag downwards as the air found its way down there. The crook snickered and watched as it continued to row. It didn’t take long for the truck’s underside to hit the gravel. It continued to grow from there, which forced the 4X4 to rise up into the air as its massive underside pooled underneath it whilst its massive tyres hung off the sides like large black pancakes. The man snickered as he watched the truck inch closer and closer to immobility. He couldn’t wait to see what would happen next.

The pump groaned and shuddered in protest. The man sighed and kept his eyes on the truck, unaware that he had stood on part of the hose, which was blocking the air flow. The bubble grew bigger and bigger, as more air backed up in a desperate attempt to break free. The man glanced down and hastily removed his foot, which allowed the massive bubble to slither up to the truck’s fuel port. It was all greedily sucked in and the result was the large truck blimping outwards and starting to float into the sky, which pleased the crook greatly.

With his work done, the crook grabbed the pump and quickly packed it up to get rid of any evidence, before he stood up and took a minute to admire the view. A massive Dodge Ram balloon was now floating over the park. He pulled out his phone and took a photo, making sure to send it to his boss. Hopefully he would find it as funny as he did. Meanwhile, the ballooned Dodge Charger creaked and groaned, before letting out a loud fart as a build-up of the air flew out of its exhaust, all whilst Cordell slept soundly.


End file.
